


A Proposal

by HunniLibra



Series: Dragon Age II Shorts [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Modern Thedas, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunniLibra/pseuds/HunniLibra
Summary: Critics and reviews are always invited! I hope the story flowed well >.>





	A Proposal

Hawke shifted nervously in her seat. She had thought this day would never arrive. After months of  waiting for her creation to be completed the jeweler had finally called her. She murmured a silent prayer to the Maker above that the poor craftsman had been able to make sense of her abysmal drawing skills. A small elven woman approached her beaming, the Silversmith. “It was an honor to make this for you Ms. Hawke.” She spoke handing her a velvet cloth. _Oh boy_. Hawke accepted the bundle, throat tight.

"I don't know Varric... what if he says no." She eyed the bundle too afraid to look inside it fiddling with the gold thread.

"Do you honestly think Broody would say no? To you _Hero_?” He chuckled leaning in to take the bag from her, thick fingers unwrapping the cloth bag. “I think half of Kirkwall would say yes if you got down on a knee.”

Hawke flushed scarlet, skin becoming warm to the touch. She never liked being called a hero. Yet alone _The Hero_ . When she had arrived at Kirkwall it had been-for less of a better term- a shithole. _Helping  others runs in your blood Vivicca_. Her mother use to say everytime Hawke had barged into her room to talk of another plan to help the impoverished in the city.

She had worked tirelessly at low wage jobs saving every penny and donating it to local charities. Then she hit it big when she had befriend her now bestfriend Varric, a smooth talking businessman who had a finger in almost every pie imaginable. A few loans later and a lot of signatures, she now owned a urban renewal agency and a successful one at that. Under her watchful eye she and her people had rebuilt Lowtown and the alienage into clean, affordable living for what she considered _her_ people. But she could hardly call that the work of a hero, a concerned citizen yes. Yet more and more residents looked to her for advice and guidance then the actual mayor. Varric and her gang sometimes jokingly suggested she’d run for office. One day she might, but for now she had only one person on her mind…

Varric turned the bag upside down above her open hand letting the contents fall onto her palm. She gasped in awe, it was beautiful.

The ring was a simple cut band of silver polished and fitted with a strip of ebony.  The silver and polished wood twinned together effortlessly, the seams melding together without a trace. A small engraving was on the inside of band just like she asked- _I'm yours_. He had been saying that to her for five years now, it was about time she said it back.

The craftsmanship reminded her so much of him. A quiet design that melded into the  background,unnoticeable unless you were looking for him. So much like when they first meet. Then as the years past a steady tapestry was woven in front of her. The silver glistened in light of the shop light bright and as beautiful as him, as the real Fenris. The way his eye light up when she asked about his day. His want to share the world with her was pure. The years with him had made her a better person, and she wanted to commit the same amount of time and love back to him. He deserved it-they deserved it.

"You ok in there?" Varric drawl taking her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry I was-." She trailed off and held it out to him. “What do you think?” He crooked his brow in amusement taking it from her.  

"Broody's going to love it. Now for the bigger question. How you gonna do it?"

                     

 

 **************************************************

Fenris woke early as usually dressing for his morning routine. He was surprised how easily their morning rituals coincide with each other. Hawke, a late sleeper was stilled bundled underneath the unholy amount a quilts gifted to her by her late mother. He dressed in silents careful not to rouse her. Gyle, her mabari greeted him at the door to their room yawning widely as he rose from the carpeted floor. After a quick jog with him and a leisurely shower Fenris headed back to their room toweling off his hair. Hawke stirred peeking her head out from under the covers.

"Good morning love." He whispered running a hand down her covered body. She moaned unraveling from the sheets stretching out to him.

"Come back to bed." Her voice thick with sleep. He chuckled quietly sinking to his knees by the side of the bed. Hawke full lips pulled into a slight pout that he didn't curl in beside him.

"You should be up too you know, that thing of having a meeting with the Mayor."

Hawke whined rolling to her other side. "You forgot didn't you?" He chided, her answering muffled groan confirmed it. "What would you do without me?" His voice was meant to be joking, but even he could notice the hint of a question. Truth be told he didn't know where their relationship was heading. The closeness they shared, the time spent together was more than he could ask for. But he noticed the way that politicians and other high ranking members of society whispered about them at parties.

Hawke had the benefit of coming from a wealthy family, even raising the family name to heights it hadn't been in ages. But he? A lower class, 3rd class citizen at best. An abusive Magister and subjugation. How did he get so lucky? If he believed in miracles he would have called this one. But this was reality and through his own determination he had found his own happiness. Was she happy?

"Hmmm..." Hawke said thoughtfully back still to him. "Where would I be without you?"

"Probably the same place as now, just with less...me" Fenris chuckled humorlessly sitting on the floor looking out the window at the rising sun.

"I would hate that." Hawke's voice was firm as she moved to sit next to him on the floor. Her large frame leaning on him as her head slumped onto his shoulder taking his hand in hers. He couldn't help the small smile spreading on his face.

"Where do you see yourself in a year Fen?" Hawke asked abruptly kissing his chin. He lifted his free shoulder in a half shrug.

"Hopefully having my own art gallery up and running. Varric has a friend coming over next month to put some of my latest works in a gallery up North. Might be a big break."

"I know they will love it. All your works are amazing." Her hand squeezed his reassuringly. Years ago his therapist had suggested taking up a hobby beside reading to help him. He had tried many suggestions. Writing, instruments, martial arts. All fun for a time but never quite what he wanted to do. Until Hawke had gifted him her old oil paint set.

“Never was good at it…Teacher told me quite forcefully to stay with ceramics.” She had shrugged offering him a large bag of paints and brushes. Why not try?  At first the idea of putting his thoughts onto a canvas had been terrifying. He had repressed them for so long, dredging them up had been harder than he expected. His early oils were... dark. Full of jagged edges, and bleak scenery. But it had been cathartic, he fell in love with it. He had a talent for it.

Their lavish apartment was covered in his works. They were brighter now, broad landscapes of the city and local waterways. Those he sold. He liked those pieces sure, but his best were of Hawke. Those were for him.

"What of you?" He asked kissing her forehead. She squirmed trying to get in his lap. He allowed it wrapping his arms around her form. She sat pensively wiggling in the blankets and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I don't know-I'm happy with what I have now. Though we could do more traveling I think," She paused then sighed loudly. "and maybe one more thing."

"Hmm?" Fenris hummed low in his throat. Hawke extract herself from him and walk over to her dresser. She shuffled around murmuring at the herself.

"Hawke?" He rose approaching her rubbing her shoulders.

"Give me just a second." She trailed off. Pushing her socks and undies out of the way. He smiled kissing her shoulder, paying close attention to the base of her neck, making her giggle. “Don't distract me! This is important to your answer!" He stopped and peeked over her shoulder.

He stiffened, hands squeezing her shoulders as he looking down at the box in her hand. A small, ring sized box. She turned meeting his wide eyed stare.

"I-I Hawke." Fenris stepped back stunned. She smiled, trying hard to not let her fear show.

"Now before you say no-" Her words were cut off as he cupped her face dragging her into a hard kiss, before peppering her face with smaller ones. She laughed loudly dropping the box to wrap her arms around his neck meeting his lips. They separated minutes later, his face elated beyond anything she had seen before.

"So- I'll take that as a yes?" Hawke smirked running a hand through his hair.

"Cancel your plans for today if you doubt me- and I'll prove it to you." He grinned bringing his body closer to hers. She laughed as he guided her to their bed.  

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Critics and reviews are always invited! I hope the story flowed well >.>


End file.
